1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to fishing reel and particularly to a dual-bearing reel that forwardly reels out a fishing line.
2. Related Art
Among dual-bearing reels, a dual-bearing reel having a clutch operation member that can move up and down in a rear portion between side plates of a reel unit has conventionally been known (e.g., see JP-A No. 2002-084936). The clutch operation member in the conventional dual-bearing reel has an operation portion main body and a guide shaft that is disposed in the operation portion main body. The guide shaft is placed along a right-and-left direction and is guided by a guide member that has a slit disposed on a handle attachment side of the reel unit. The clutch operation member can move between an ON position in which the clutch operation member switches a clutch mechanism to an ON state and an OFF position that is below the ON position. When the clutch operation member is operated to the OFF position, the clutch mechanism switches to an OFF state. A clutch plate for controlling the ON and OFF of the clutch mechanism is engaged with the clutch operation member. When the clutch operation member is moved downward toward the OFF position, the clutch plate rotates and the clutch mechanism switches to the OFF state. The clutch mechanism returns to the clutch ON state when a handle is rotated in a fishing-line winding direction. At this time, the clutch plate rotates in the opposite direction and returns the clutch operation member to the ON position.